With the advent of cellular technologies, there has been tremendous increase in the number of cellular subscribers worldwide. One of the many ways of communications supported through the cellular technologies is a messaging functionality wherein the cellular subscribers may share one or more messages to the recipients via cellular phones operated in cellular communication networks. Though there have been advancements made in the messaging techniques, the most preferred messaging technique utilized today is still a short messaging service (SMS) technique. In the recent times, the use of SMS technique has changed from person-to-person (P2P) messaging to application-to-person (A2P) messaging. As against to the P2P messaging where the messages are exchanged between two mobile subscribers, the A2P messaging allows sending messages via an application (e.g. a web application) to one or more mobile subscribers. Alternatively, the A2P messaging also enables sending messages from a mobile subscriber to the web application.
Typically, the A2P messaging are used to send alerts, notifications and marketing or promotional messages such as banking alerts and/or flight alerts. In one example, the A2P messaging may be used by an airline company to notify passengers about the department time and departure gate. Similarly, in another example, an insurance company may notify its colleagues to attend a financial seminar. In the existing art, a communication protocol called an Extensible Messaging and Presence Protocol (XMPP) is available for message-oriented middleware based on XML (Extensible Markup Language). The XMPP enables near-real-time exchange of structured yet extensible data between any two or more network entities. However, the exchange of data using the existing conventional XMPP based techniques is only based on peer-to-peer data exchange environment.